


Edward Likes To Watch

by orphan_account



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Advice, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, shy Meechum, watching porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated a bit by Edward's shyness when they are intimate, Francis asks Claire for some advice.</p><p>A two-part story:<br/>Chapter 1 - Francis and Claire (discussing sex with Edward)<br/>Chapter 2 - Francis and Edward<br/>Chapter 3 - More Francis and Edward</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Claire put down her tablet as Francis allowed himself a reprieve from the stress that was being the most powerful man in the free world, relaxing against her side as he kicked off his shoes and she stroked his hair.

“Long day?” she asked though she knew it had been.

Francis shrugged. “Nobody said it would be easy.” He rubbed his cheek against the satin of her sleep shirt, breathing in the perfume of her skin and something else… something distinctly masculine; pheromones tugging at his center of pleasure.

Edward.

“I imagine you must be exhausted yourself,” Francis drawled. He wriggled closer to her lap, pressing against her mound of Venus, sniffing deeply. “Poor dear!”

Claire laughed. “Edward _did_ wear me out this afternoon,” she admitted candidly. There were no secrets between the long-married pair, especially concerning their dearly devoted human shield.

“Did you have fun?” he asked plaintively, like the only child not invited to a birthday party.

“Mhhhmmm,” breathed Claire. “Edward was… surprising.”

“What? _Surprising_?” Francis quit nuzzling and rolled over to face his wife. “When I’m alone with him he’s as trembling and shy as a baby fawn. Eager, though – once we get started.”

He groaned. “I not asking him to be a 'dom' but frankly, with the stress I’ve been under, I’d like him to show some initiative. Even order me around…a little.”

Claire scratched gently behind his left ear, soothing. “Maybe he feels less intimidated by me, Francis. After all, I’m not the President of the United States.”

Francis humphed. “Well, there’s nothing I can do about that just now. So. Tell me what he did that was so unusual today.”

She actually blushed. “Edward and I were together in bed.”

“Naked?” Francis asked, licking his dry lips.

“Of course. And we were kissing, rubbing; normal prelude to sex. But then… he asked me to touch myself.”

“To masturbate?” asked Francis, an eyebrow arching.

Claire nodded. “He asked, totally out of the blue and of course I didn’t say no.”

“Did he like it?” “Yes! And, frankly, so did I and as I got closer to coming, he grew even bolder. He asked me spread my labia apart so he could see more of me. And then…”

“Hmm?”

She smiled down at her husband. “Then I got out ‘Old Faithful’.”

Old Faithful was the vibrator she kept tucked discretely away in her bedside table. It was thick, penis-shaped, with a protruding knob near the base to simultaneously stimulate her clitoris. And like the famous Yellowstone geyser, it was always reliable.

“You didn’t?” Francis laughed, reaching down to straighten his cock, which had begun stiffening in an awkwardly bent position.

“I did! I came I don’t know, three times and he got up to kneel between my legs and he took some lube and began jerking off as I came again! And then…” Claire paused breathlessly.

“Go on!”

“Edward _came_. And, and he aimed himself so his semen landed between my legs, on my clitoris and it was so hot and I managed to have another orgasm while he had his.”

Francis squirmed, finally unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them and his boxers off, tossing them carelessly onto the upholstered bench at the base of their bed. He was hard and wet and relieved to be free so that Claire could wrap her smooth, cool fingers around his heat as they kissed, tongues vigorously dancing.

The First Lady broke press of their lips, gasping. “Wait, Francis! There’s one more thing…”

He froze, ignoring the ache of his balls and the twitches of his hips which were more than ready to thrust.

“I turned the vibrator and put it aside and then Edward began licking me, cleaning me – sucking his come off of me until I came again!”

Francis groaned. “No wonder you’re tired! But, Claire…?”

She grinned, leaning to the side to open the drawer of her bedside table, pulling the vibrator out for the second time that day.

*

“I’m gonna sleep like a baby,” Francis whispered, sliding off the bed to retrieve several hand towels, which he ran under warm water. He washed himself quickly before taking care of his wife, gently dabbing the soft cloth between her swollen lips.  “So, about Edward?”

“I think you should just ask him, outright, what he wants, what he’d like to try because it sounds like it could be months before he gets the courage to tell you. But be gentle about it. And don’t forget…he likes to watch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, there were only two chapters. Now I see there will be three!

“I don’t understand,” repeats Edward, stopping in mid-bob so that he’s poised above the President’s cock. Edward’s lips are swollen, near as red at Francis’s cockhead and his eyes are trusting but confused. “You want to know what I want? That’s easy. I want to make you and Claire happy. And proud of me.”

Francis doesn’t want Edward to stop but he does have to get to the bottom of the matter; he does want Edward to show at least a bit of assertiveness. Besides, he wants to make Edward happy, too! The lanky Secret Service Agent thinks, then smiles. “Just let me finish with this first, Sir,” he laughs.  "You do that," groans Francis. 

*

They still live in the townhouse, waiting for the Walkers to FINALLY finish moving out. It only takes Francis and Edward a minute or two to rearrange the furniture of the second floor office, moving the loveseat in place of the chair Francis normally favors.

“We all set?” he asks, earning a nod from Edward. “Then just give me a little bit, to get into character as they say,” Francis continues, arranging the tiny speakers onto the coffee table, next to his laptop. For now he plugs in his headphones and opens his browser.

*

Soon there is a knock on the door but Francis pretends he doesn’t hear. It is only when Edward knocks a second time and blocks the light of the hallway, sending a shadow across the laptop screen that Francis speaks up. “That you, Meechum?”

“Yes, Sir. I…I see you’re busy. We can talk in the morning.” Francis pauses the video, taking off the headphones.

“No, no – come on in.”

Edward stares at the monitor; it is the same video as before, the one with two men and a woman. He remembers their first time together; Francis and Claire vying to give him pleasure. Edward’s already hard. “I wanted to talk about the upcoming schedule, Sir. With the move and all…”

He can’t stop staring at the paused video unless it’s to glance down at the President. Francis’s legs are relaxed, his flies are unbuttoned but not entirely unzipped. He’s hard, too. A bit of shiny blue silk boxers are just visible.  So Edward stares at him for a bit, not realizing perhaps that he’s licking his lips.

“Step closer,” Francis softly orders. Edward is at his side in a heartbeat. The President gently runs his knuckles up and down the bulge in Edward’s pants. "Oh, Edward!" he exclaims, watching the bodyguard's hips thrust ever so slightly.

“Like what you see?” Francis asks, nodding towards the laptop.

“Yes, Sir!” Edward confesses, blushing but not shying away from the almost indirect touch.

“Well, come join the party!” Francis chuckles, grinning broadly. “We’ll have us a good old-fashioned jerk-off.”

“Sir?” asks Edward with a strangled gasp.

“It’s more fun when there are two,” Francis continues warmly. “Just sit down beside me and we’ll watch together and you decide what…happens.”

The way he says it gives Edward a thrill, as though anything was suddenly possible.

“Sir, yes, Sir!”


	3. Chapter 3

Francis leans forward to plug in the tiny speakers; “Claire’s asleep already,” he tells Edward, turning the volume on low but loud enough. “She won’t be bothered.” He sits back in the plush love seat, sprawling; his thighs are relaxed and one is pressing against Edward’s most cozily.

There’s no musical soundtrack to the video, just the grunts and moans and other noises provided by the actors. That’s enough alone to get Edward hard but as he focuses on the scene he recognizes it.

“That’s the same one as before,” he comments.

“So you _were_ looking,” grins the President. “It’s one of my favorites. There’s something about two men together with a beautiful woman that gets me going. And, to be frank, watching two men together does it for me, too.”

Edward nods. “I like to watch both those things, Sir,” he admits shyly. “Don’t get to watch porn lately, though. Any computer I use, at home or during work, is subject to inspection. It’s a security protocol.”

“And you’ve been so busy, too, with your training on top your normal work schedule. Has it been a while?”

Edward tears his eyes away from the screen. “Been a while since what, Sir?”

“Since you’ve gotten laid,” is Francis’s amused reply. “Lord, son, no wonder you’re as thin as a rail and jumpy, to boot. You gotta let off steam!” And with that bit of homespun wisdom, Francis unzips his zipper, pulling out his thick red cock.

“Wow! Sir!” gasps Edward. He licks his lips and presses his palm against the throbbing in his pants. “Wow!”

“Edward Meechum, the courteous thing to do on occasions such as this is to show me yours,” Francis lectures, giving his cockhead a lazy, twisting stroke.

“It isn’t as impressive as your cock, Mr. President,” he replies doubtfully.

Francis tries to be patient, to let Edward set the pace of things. “You just do what you feel’s right, Mr. Meechum.”

“Okay,” Edward grunts, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them. His cock looks slightly narrower than Francis’s but that may be an illusion; it certainly is longer and also uncut.

Neither man is watching the video now, not really.

“You need some lubrication?” asks Francis, reaching into the pocket of his loosened pants to pull out a small plastic bottle.

“Mostly use spit,” Edward grunts; it’s getting harder for either man to talk.

“Well here, try this.” Francis squeezes the bottle; clear lube oozes over the top of Edward’s cock and dribbles down the sides.

Edward shivers. “Cold!”

Francis follows suit, liberally anointing his own erection. “Warms up quick, though.”

They both start watching the laptop again; the scene has changed- now the men are blowing each other while the woman watches. Edward’s hand starts moving faster, up and down. He’s biting his lip to keep from making too much noise. Francis has no such compunctions; he’s groaning with pleasure, grunting as his other hand massages his balls. The President is loud!

“Let me hear you, Edward!” Francis begs.

Edward lets out a deep, shuddering moan. “Francis! Are you close?”

The President’s thigh muscles are bulging as he tries not come. “Yes, Edward!  I am!”

“I want you to come on me, Sir! I want your hot come on me!”

Francis sits up, tucking a leg beneath him as he turns towards Edward. “Where, son?”

“On my balls, Sir! Please!”

Edward stops stroking, holding still to watch the President’s final rough tugs; he starts ejaculating, heavy white strings that land on his beloved bodyguard’s scrotum and shaft.

“Hot Damn!” Francis nearly shouts as the final liquid drops shoot from him. Edward’s biting his lips again; this time drawing blood to keep from coming yet.

“Kneel down, President Underwood!” orders the meek, gentle man.

Francis slides boneless to the floor, only just able to kneel between Edward’s feet. He leans heavily on the younger man’s thighs as he stares, first at Edward’s wild, beautiful face and then down at the man’s glistening, throbbing cock. Francis opens his mouth but Edward doesn’t enter it, not exactly. He’s coming now, growling Francis’s name as he lets his semen strike the President’s cheeks, his lips and, yes, Edward aims carefully into his lover’s open mouth so that the last drops can dribble onto Francis’s tongue.

*

"Well, that worked out well," whispers the President as he lazily kisses Edward's neck and shoulder.  "I like it when you order me around.  Some of the time, at least," he laughs.  "Peaches, you did _good_!"

"Thank you, Francis," Edward replies, kissing the President back.

Francis grins. "Let's go to bed. I'm sure Claire is waiting to hear all about it."


End file.
